Zzap 64 Issue 42
Issue 42 was dated October 1988 and priced at £1.50. This issue announced the start of regular Amiga coverage. Features Walkers Way Zzap Challenge: Bionic Commando - Maff Evans Zzapback: (Sept 1986) - Ghosts'n Goblins, Mercenary: The Second City, Arac, Split Personalities, Knight Games, Hercules Reviews 'Comments' Katakis - 93% :At present the best R-Type variant on the 64. The Vindicator - 64% :An ambitious sequel to Green Beret which lacks playability. The Fury - 52% :An inoffensive old-fashioned race game simulating a hostile future sport. Diamond - 22% :Diamond it may be, but a gem it certainly ain't. Hot Shot - 57% :An imaginative future sport let down by poor programming. L.A. Crackdown - 61% :A cop story for the graphic adventurer. Psycho Pigs U.X.B. - 60% :Not bad for a few chuckles, but at ten pounds they're expensive ones. Summer Olympiad - 87% :A playable and well-presented sporting game to combat olympic fever. Daley Thompson's Olympic Challenge - 79% :A new slant on sporting games and an effective license (for a change), but it is slightly marred by an exhausting joystick system. Tracksuit Manager - 89% :Easily the best of its type - only to be missed if you absolutely hate Football Manager games. Buggy Boy - 92% :A very accurate conversion with highly addictive qualities. A must for fans of the racing genre. Phantasm - 55% :A playable but unoriginal 3D shoot 'em up. Football Manager 2 - 68% :A football game that will appeal more to strategists than fast-action and thrills seekers. Giganoid - 71% :Worthwile if your collection is short of bat and ball games, especially at the price. World Tour Golf - 20% :A poor golf simulation at a high price. Peter Beardsley's International Football - 47% :A simple football game that doesn't take advantage of the Amiga's abilities. Aaargh! - 87% :An extremely playable and 'fun' game, marred only by its ease of completion. Rockford - 54% :A competant arcade conversion but the actual game is too derivative. World Darts - 31% :A poor interpretation of everyone's favourite pub sport. Better Dead Than Alien - 72% :Space Invaders with add-on weapons and greater manoeuvrability is a surprisingly enjoyable game. It's a little overpriced. Carrier Command - 92% :A graphically excellent and action-packed strategy game of remarkable depth. Starglider 2 - 98% :A unanimous decision in the ZZAP! office: the best Amiga game yet. Scuba Kidz - 66% :An amusing little item, and worthy of investigation at the price. Stunt Bike Simulator - 40% :Lack of variety and bad implementation make this poor value for money. Odysseus: Trojan Warrior - 74% :A Greek mythological shoot 'em up jaunt with lots of playability. Scorpius - 71% :Great playability and value for money make this another decent blaster for Silverbird. Mr. Wino - 17% :If you spend £1.99 on this you'll want to hit the bottle. Ricochet - 86% :One of the best Breakout games. Ball-Blasta - 87% :A clever Arkanoid remake from the producers of Draconus. 'Table' Key for table:- Pre: Presentation, Gra: Graphics, Sou: Sound, Hoo: Hookability, Las: Lastability, Ove: Overall Gold Medal - Sizzler 'Re-Releases' Adventure 'Reviews' Key for table:- Atm: Atmosphere, Int: Interaction, Cha: Challenge, Ove: Overall 'Tips' The Lord of the Rings Manoeuvres 'Comments' Decisive Battles of the American Civil War, Volume II - 90% :Another top quality wargame from SSG, offering undoubted value for money. The Bard's Tale III: The Thief of Fate - 81% :A classy product, of particular interest to mapping fans, without the imaginative scope of Wasteland. 'Table' Key for table:- Pre: Presentation, Gra: Graphics, Rule: Rules, Auth: Authenticity, Play: Playability, Ove: Overall Tips Pac-Land - Map Dark Side - Map, Tips The Great Giana Sisters - Maps Bone Cruncher - Passwords Bruce Lee - Map External Links You can find this magazine over at The Def Guide to Zzap!64 Issue Index Category:Contains Amiga Reviews Category:Contains C64 Reviews